Strings of Fate
by up side and down
Summary: Zack gives up on his honor and dreams when Cloud dies on their way to Midgar. However, not everything in the Lifestream intends to stay there. As Zack tries to put his life back together, two of his old friends are planning their own revenge on ShinRa, and death cannot stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This piece is based off a headcanon I made on tumblr. You can find it here if you don't mind spoilers. Warnings for major character death.**

 **post/155084017072/cloud-died-and-zack-lived-au**

"Come on," Zack huffed, "Come on!" He drove his arms in a steady rhythm. There was a dull ache starting in them.

"Come on," Zack pleaded, "Cloud, you're gonna make it." They were so close. They were miles and miles from Midgar, but they were so close to the coast, to Costa Del Sol where a boat could drop them off right at Junon.

But Cloud did nothing. No matter how many times Zack tried to get his breath going again, his chest refused to rise and fall. Zack bent down to blow air into Cloud's mouth. He was still warm. Somewhere in Zack's mind that meant hope even though every bit of logic told him that it had been almost five minutes since he had noticed Cloud had stopped breathing and that more chest compressions were pointless.

Cloud was gone.

Zack choked and coughed and his rhythm faltered. Tears pricked and trickled out of his eyes and he couldn't stop them. He hadn't cried when Angeal died, why was he crying now? He pulled his arms away, instead taking Cloud's hand.

"I'm sorry," Zack gasped, "I'm sorry." He bent over, pressing his forehead against Cloud's. His other hand cradled the back of Cloud's head. He pulled Cloud up into a small embrace, but Cloud lay limp. Zack whole body shook with silent sobs.

Cloud was supposed to make it. He was supposed to wake up one day and they'd both get past what happened at Nibelheim. All of his plans included Cloud surviving.

But he had no cure for mako poisoning, no way to help Cloud purge the stuff from his body...and it was too much for the trooper to bear.

"I'm so sorry," Zack cried into Cloud's shoulder, "you were supposed to live. I'm sorry."

Zack didn't know how long he held Cloud, but he knew it was too long. He still had to keep moving, they were still running from...he was still running from ShinRa. He gently lowered Cloud back to the ground.

"I can't..." Zack said, his voice cracking. He couldn't just...leave Cloud like this.

The flowers here were small and sparse, nothing like what Aerith could have grown, but they would have to do. It only took a few moments for Zack to gather a handful of them: white and yellow and a few with a light pink hue.

Cloud looked like he was sleeping. His eyes stayed at an eerie half-open while under the mako poisoning. Now they had slid shut, leaving him looking serene, almost peaceful. Zack pulled Cloud's hands until they rested on his abdomen. Zack tucked the little bouquet under Cloud's hands. He brushed Cloud's hair out of his face. He sent up a little prayer to whoever was listening, that Cloud would make it to the Lifestream peacefully. Zack let him go with one last hug, the only thing he could think to give anymore.

Zack stood and realized he was missing a weight, literally. His eyes fell on the Buster Sword. He stood over it, his thoughts not at all honorable.

He hadn't been able to save Angeal, or Sephiroth, or anyone in Nibelhiem, or even just Cloud. He was no hero...he never had a chance and he was stupid for throwing himself to ShinRa to make himself one. He was a fool and he knew it, but now...

He picked up the sword, not liking the way it felt in his hands anymore. It felt like a burden, not a symbol of hope. Zack closed his eyes. Forget honor, forget dreams, there was none of that left inside him. It had all been sucked dry. What was left was just...

Zack walked back to Cloud with a purpose. He raised the Buster up and thrust it down. Hard. It sank into the ground above Cloud's head. He let the hilt go and the sword stayed upright.

It belonged here, to protect Cloud.

Zack turned and started off. He turned back once, only to around quickly, stifling an agonized sound. The image of the Buster Sword standing guard in the distance would haunt him for a long, long time.

* * *

Turks came across the sword a few hours later. Zack had covered his tracks well. The sword was the only sign he left. They had an inkling of what it meant. Cloud's body had since been drawn into the Lifestream. One stepped forward to pick up the bundle of tiny flowers.

She rested them against the blade before joining the others.

* * *

Two days later, a woman came into Costa Del Sol to report a strange robbery. She had hung laundry out to dry on her clothesline and some of her husband's clothes had been taken right off the line.

As if the robber had felt guilty, he left his own strange set of clothes on the line as some sort of strange trade. The sleeveless turtleneck, besides being of no use to chocobo handlers, was too small for her husband, but the pants were fine. They also had no use for all the belts and harnesses and armor the thief had left to.

In the end she didn't complain too much. Some men in blue suits bought most of it for a decent price. More than enough for her to replace the stolen clothes.

* * *

Zack kept his head down, resisting the urge to scratch the back of his head. If he knew any of these troopers...they might recognize the gesture.

He kept to his first plan. Midgar was a good place for a mercenary to find work. If he was lucky, there might still be some "terrorists" that wanted some help sabotaging ShinRa operations.

That's what he wanted, he'd decided. To take his own pound of flesh out of ShinRa, for Angeal, for Sephiroth, for Cloud, but most of all, for himself. If he was done with honor and dreams, he was all about his own selfish desires.

He hated himself for thinking it, but the going got easier once Cloud was gone. Without Cloud to worry about, he thought less about how to sneak his way in, how to survive out here.

And it was easier to get picked up by a little caravan making it's way to Midgar. Specifically wall-market to re-sell their wares. They wanted protection against bandits and Kalm Fangs. Zack could do that. He could do that no problem.

But these checkpoints...they made him nervous. He didn't know if there was still a search going on for him, but his gut told him there probably was. So far though, the infantry members had been bored, disinterested. Their eyes slid over Zack and waved him and his employers along. Zack even noticed one accepting a bribe when they searched the truck and found contraband aka ammunition.

Zack didn't want to make a scene regardless though. He was positive a bribe wouldn't stop them from arresting a fugitive deemed "armed and dangerous".

His heart rate spiked when he saw the last checkpoint into Midgar.

They were checking ID. He grit his teeth. He was going to make it in. He couldn't stop when he'd come so far.

"ID for everyone in your party," the bored trooper said, his voice slightly muffled behind his scarf and helmet. The driver shuffled around and collected them, skipping over Zack.

"One of the guards lost his in Kalm," he said, nodding his head at Zack in the front passenger seat. Zack hoped his expression was annoyed and not terrified. The trooper stared at him, then gave an exasperated sigh.

"You have 24 hours to have a new one made," he droned out, "there's a kiosk in every sector and train station." Zack nodded and let out his breath. The trooper ran the ID's through a little machine before letting them in without another word.

Zack sagged against his seat, closing his eyes.

He made it.

"If you stay on another day you can have twenty percent of the profits," the driver said to Zack, "It's hard to find good guards around here." Zack nodded.

He did it.

* * *

Zack turned down the offer to do the whole run from Junon to Midgar all over again. He and his boss shook hands and parted ways well, the latter offering a discount if they ever met again.

Zack tucked his gil in a secret pocket one of his fellow guards had fashioned for him. A handly little trick for living in the slums. He stopped cold by the entrance to Sector 5. He knew if he went down that way there would be a church, and a girl, and a bed of flowers, who wanted her SOLDIER boy to spend more time with her.

But Zack was different, so much more different than she remembered. She didn't need this new Zack in her life. She'd find a way to be happy without him.

He turned around and wove his way towards Sector 7.

* * *

Zack had found a little corner of the slums to hang around in. Most people knew to leave him alone unless they wanted the extra muscle. He'd done that first, before even finding food.

He was starting to nod off after clearing out the monsters down here. His ears picked up footsteps stopping outside of the scrap metal he'd set up as a rickety little shelter.

"Flowers for 1 gil," a soft, achingly familiar voice said. Zack stiffened at the sound of it. He couldn't move.

"I know it's you," Aerith said. Zack crawled out, guilt wrapping it's arms around it's shoulders. She stared up at him, looking sad...but exactly as he remembered her.

"Zack..." she said.

"Aerith," Zack said, wanting so much to scoop her into his arms, but he resisted, "you shouldn't be here."

She held out a staff she was carrying.

"I can take care of myself," she said, "unless you forgot about showing me how to use this. Besides, you need me more."

"No, Aerith," Zack said, "I'm not...I'm no good for you anymore."

"Bullshit," Aerith said, firmly. Zack had to blink. He couldn't remember if he ever heard her swear.

"If you've read any of the letters I sent you..." she trailed off, "I've waited long enough for you to find me. Now I've found you. So..." She took his hand and started leading him along.

He followed. It wasn't like he didn't want to.

* * *

The playground was deserted, so Zack figured it was nighttime. It was so hard to tell sometimes. He was used to being out in the open countryside. Aerith sat next to him, her basket still half full. He was tempted to buy them, but knew deep down she would just hand them over if he talked about them.

"Your hair's gotten long," she said.

"I know," he said, "I...haven't gotten a chance to cut it."

"I like it," she said. He didn't respond right away, didn't know how to start.

"What happened?" she asked, "I know it was bad, but...have you even talked to any one about it?"

"No," Zack said, "and...and it's so crazy and messed up. You...you shouldn't be involved with this...with me." He blinked again when she laughed at him.

"I used to think our relationship should be the other way around," she said, "I can handle it Zack. Please...it hurts me to see you like this."

"Like this?" He asked.

"You're in pain," she said, "a lot of it. I bet you haven't smiled in months." Zack sighed. She always could see right through him.

"I didn't...run away five years ago," he started, "the mission...it was bad. It all went...so wrong."

* * *

Aerith was quiet as he talked, never looking like she didn't believe him, even at the point where he was locked in a secret lab. She just listened, nodding every now and then.

"And then...Clo...Cloud..." Zack choked. It was still so hard to say his name. Aerith's hand wrapped around his.

"I couldn't do anything," Zack finished. She squeezed his hand.

"I think...I should tell you," Aerith said, "I should have told you a long time ago." Zack took his turn to stare at her.

"A long time ago...there was a race of people called the Cetra. They could hear the Lifestream. Over time they died out until there was only one left. That Cetra...she was my mother.

"When I was a baby, my mother was taken by ShinRa. I was raised in the labs with her...until we escaped...and she died."

"What?" Zack said.

"That's the short version," Aerith said quickly, "but...I can hear the Lifesteam. Zack. That's why the Turks follow me, why ShinRa wants me." Zack didn't know what to think. Aerith spoke up quickly.

"I can...try to find Cloud for you," she said. Zack was quiet for a long time.

"Okay," he whispered. Aerith didn't let go of him. Instead her eyes went glassy and distant. He had a feeling...she wasn't there anymore. He almost heard...whispers.

Suddenly she was back, blinking quickly and shaking her head.

"I'm...sorry," she said, "but...he's not there." Zack nodded, looking at the ground.

"It's probably a good thing," Aerith said, "It means...he's at peace. He moved on Zack." Zack looked up.

"Good," Zack said, nodding more resolutely, "Good. One of us should be able to move on." She squeezed his hand again.

"I want you to come to my house," Aerith said, "No offense, but based on your house...you haven't gotten any better at building things." He laughed a little at that. It almost sounded...normal.

"Alright," Zack said, "If your Mom doesn't kick me out."

"She's expecting you," Aerith said. She wrapped his arm around her and led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack awoke precisely at 0500 in the morning, with a short gasp of fear. It took a moment for him to remember where he was: That he wasn't in the labs, that he was running for his life, and that he was in Aerith's home in Sector 6. He sank back into the mattress with a heavy sigh.

Elmyra and Aerith probably wouldn't wake up for a few hours, but years of living as a SOLDIER wouldn't grant him the same luxury. He knew better than to just lie still; he'd start thinking and that made everything worse.

He got out of the bed, and made his way downstairs. He tried and failed to avoid the creaky step and winced to himself. He'd been here nearly a week and still couldn't figure out where exactly it was. Too often that woke up Aerith and he wanted to let her sleep for once.

He knew she was right in not leaving him alone...but it made him feel even worse about himself. He was a burden on the both of them: living in their house, eating their food, sleeping in one of their two beds, and taking up all of their time. He didn't even have anything to give in return.

And neither of them had the heart to kick them out.

Still, he went downstairs to do what he could in return. He wasn't the best cook, but his mother had ensured that he inherited her way with eggs.

It didn't take long for Aerith to come down to join him. She didn't say much, but sat at the table yawning every now and then. She thanked him when he passed her a plate for breakfast.

It took Elmyra a record twenty minutes to follow Aerith down. She usually never got up their early. She gently nudged Zack aside to start her own version of breakfast to join Zack's eggs.

It took a few minutes for she decided what she wanted to say.

"I don't want you moping about the house today," Elmyra said, carefully, "Aerith...explained what she could, but you feeling bad for taking our help doesn't help you any."

"I'm sorry," Zack started. Elmyra held up a hand.

"Don't be sorry," she said, "I don't mind helping you out, and to be honest, Aerith is happier having you here anyway, but I can't stand you sitting around and looking sad anymore. Go out with Aerith and help her."

"But...the Turks," Zack started.

"I'll bet 10 gil they don't even recognize you," Aerith said. She had a terrifying looking smirk on her face. Zack couldn't help, but return it.

"Okay," he challenged.

* * *

All it took was a crack of her knuckles. Then the delivery guy was more than happy to hand over the shipment. The bottles clanked as she picked up the crate, but she didn't even grunt.

That's right, Tifa thought as he shuffled away. Barret didn't like it when she did stuff like this by herself, but she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Marlene watched her from the window, jumping down from her perch on a chair to open the door for her.

"Thanks," Tifa said, hefting her load on the bar counter. She plopped down on a stool, smiling as Marlene climbed up one to do the same. She tucked a stray hair behind Marlene's ear.

"What should we do after we finish sorting bottles?" Tifa asked. Barret, Biggs, and Wedge wouldn't be back until much later. Jesse was engrossed in her current project on how to get past the trains. She didn't want to get Jesse out of the zone. That girl was on a roll.

That just left Tifa and Marlene to their own devices. Marlene drew in the dust on the bar for a moment.

"I was thinking about seeing if we could find any cool signs by the pillar," Tifa said, "That one you found shined this place right up." Marlene nodded happily, balancing on her knees to help Tifa unpack the bottles for the bar.

* * *

Aerith picked one sector to walk around in each day. Usually she went up plate because people were willing to pay more. Since it was Zack's first day...she decided to stick with the slums.

At first he was stone-like, not willing to look at others, not wanting to talk. Over-time though...he opened up.

Not everyone was friendly down here, but plenty of people knew about Aerith and her flowers, especially the kids. They were curious about him.

"I'm her bodyguard," Zack said.

"That's just what he's supposed to say," Aerith said, "He's actually a cursed prince." Zack blinked at her for a moment, as the kids looked at him in sudden awe.

She laughed at him as they suddenly bombarded Zack with questions. Zack struggled to weave a decent story for them. Aerith convinced adults nearby to buy her flowers for a gil apiece.

For a moment, Zack could almost forget about what had happened.

He remembered as soon as they entered Sector 7. He remembered everything like a punch to the gut.

His first emotion at seeing the guide girl from Nibelheim was complete despair. Then he felt some relief. She was alive...she had survived. Maybe some others had too.

As she approached him though...he felt his guilt returning. When she pulled her hand back, Zack knew he deserved every hit she was about to dole out.

* * *

Tifa only got in two or three decent punches before the girl in the pink dress came between them.

She was angry...she was beyond angry. She wanted to pummel this man into the ground.

"Stop it!" the girl cried, "What are you doing!"

"How dare you!" Tifa said, "How can you..." She felt her eyes tearing up. She scrubbed at them to try and stop them from falling before they did.

"I know," the man said, "I know you hate me and I deserve it. I'm sorry."

"You know her?" the girl said.

"Yeah, he does," Tifa said, "He destroyed my hometown."

"I tried to stop him," the man said.

"What?" the girl said. Tifa gritted her teeth and forced herself to calm down. Marlene's hand clung at her skirt. She looked afraid. Tifa glanced around, realizing they were drawing a crowd. She took Marlene's hand.

"Come on," she said, taking Marlene back. Barret was going to kill her for this. She turned around, glaring at the man and woman, before motioning them inside the Seventh Heaven.

"Don't think we're done yet," she hissed at him.

* * *

Zack didn't say a word as Tifa screamed at him. Aerith took the little girl outside after some swear words were thrown in, but Zack didn't say anything . He didn't really feel like he had the right to. Her who town had been destroyed after he came to save it from monsters and all he had to say to her that he was sorry, so he just waited for her to finish.

"I am sorry," Zack said, "I never...I never wanted any of that to happen." By the look on her face those words didn't mean much to her.

"I didn't realize how far gone he was...until it was too late," Zack said, "I couldn't even stop him."

"Then who did?" Tifa demanded. Zack choked up for a moment. He had to swallow a few times before he got the name out.

"Cl...Cloud did," Zack said. Tifa's eyes got wide and her mouth opened.

"I don't know how he did it," Zack said, "but he did. Sephiroth damn near killed him too." Tifa shook her head.

"Where is Cloud?" she asked. Zack went quiet, perhaps something in his face told her, because her anger started to fade.

"After Sephiroth..." Zack didn't want to say it, "ShinRa took both of us away. I they...did things to us. I don't know what for. Maybe to make another Sephiroth. Cloud held out for almost two years. Then the mako...he went into a coma." Tifa covered her mouth, her eyes getting glassy.

"When I broke out, I tried to take him with me," Zack explained, "He didn't wake up, but he could almost walk and he could eat with some help...I thought if we just got far enough. If he was out of the mako long enough...it would wear off." Tears began to trickle out of her eyes. Zack struggled to keep talking. She knew him...she deserved to know.

"He...he died a few miles outside of Costa Del Sol," Zack said, "I...I tried to save him, but...there was nothing...nothing I could do." Zack didn't know what to do as Tifa began sobbing in earnest.

"I'm so, so sorry," Zack said, his voice cracking, "I'm sorry for a lot, but I will never forgive myself for Cloud. He...he should be here instead." Tifa covered her face. Zack let her cry at first. And then he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, squeezing his eyes shut when she didn't push him away.

* * *

Aerith and Marlene sat next to each other outside of the bar. Not saying much. Just listening to Tifa go off on Zack.

As it started to die down, Aerith turned around. She turned back when she saw the brunette start to cry.

"Why is Tifa crying?" the little girl asked, "what's he doing to her." Aerith turned around and watched through the window a little longer.

"He...he has bad news for her," Aerith tried to explain. Marlene frowned. Aerith sighed when Zack embraced Tifa, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"It's...sad for both of them," Aerith said.

"What happened?" Marlene asked.

"A friend died," Aerith said, "for both of them." Aerith shook herself, feeling guilty for watching this all unfold.

"Do you know how to make flower crowns?" she asked.

Marlene kept her eyes on Aerith's hands as they twisted and wove the stems together. Aerith kept glancing up to the window. She watched Tifa sit back up, go to the back and get an ice pack and hand it to Zack.

Their voices were quieter, more gentle. She hoped that meant they had reached some sort of understanding. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen by taking Zack back outside. All she could hope for now was that it was a good thing. He needed something good in his life now. He had been right, telling her he wasn't the same, but he was wrong in thinking he was no good.

Aerith placed the wreath on top of Marlene's head, smiling back at her. She turned again when she heard a throat clear.

"Can I help you?" The man who asked the question was...big...and so was the...thing on the end of his arm. The other two men crossed their arms as they looked at her.

"Papa!" Marlene cried running forward, "see what she made for me!" The man blinked at his daughter, before smiling back and scooping her up.

"Barret!" Tifa burst out the door, "There's someone here you'll want to meet."

* * *

Zack met Barret Wallace's stare evenly. He was obviously a man who was used to being intimidating, even with a young girl wearing a flower crown on her head sitting on his shoulder. Zack was never one to like being intimidated.

"Former SOLDIER, huh," Barret said, "one of those, super fighters from the war days."

"Yeah," Zack said.

"So where you been since then," Barret said, "how am I supposed to know you ain't still workin' for the ShinRa?"

"Barret!" Tifa said, "I already told you-"

"I've been in a ShinRa induced hell," Zack said, stepping forward, "And I'm not getting those years back." Barret eyed him again. The moment was long, and very, very tense. Then Barret nodded.

"I believe you," he said. Zack relaxed back as the tension bled from the room.

"Sure you trust him?" Barret asked turning to Tifa.

"I mean I punched him in the face and he didn't hit me back," Tifa replied. Zack scratched the back of his head and avoided looking at her. Barret scratched his beard for a moment.

"All right, don't make me regret this," Barret said. Zack nodded.

"Welcome to AVALANCHE," Biggs said. Zack coughed on air for a moment.

"Wait...what?" he said.

* * *

Zack listened to the upcoming plan carefully. It was simple enough. Break into the reactor, get past the guard systems and place the bomb near the center. But something nagged at him. He knew as the new guy, he really shouldn't be putting in his two cents, but...

He shook his head.

"Problem SOLDIER boy?" Barret asked.

"What kind of bomb are you using?" Zack asked, "what's it gonna do when it goes off?"

"Stop the reactor," Barret said.

"I mean...what about the people...outside of it?" Zack asked. The whole room got quiet.

"I hate ShinRa as much as you do," Zack said, "but...I wasted so much of my life killing for them...and I don't want to do the same thing tearing them down."

"Didn't take you for one to have a conscience," Barret mumbled, "but...you have a good point."

"Just ask Tifa about that conscience of mine," Zack said.

"I might have a few ideas about a different bomb," Jesse said, digging through her notes, "Me might have to put it on a different spot, and it won't look like much once it goes off...but the reactor will be out of business."

"How long will it delay us?" Biggs asked.

"Uhhh," Jesse shrugged.

"Zack," Tifa's voice called down, "you and Aerith are invited to dinner, Marlene insists."

"You don't have to-" Zack stopped when Barret took hold of his shoulder.

"If Marlene insists, you gotta stay," Barret said. Zack gave a small smile before turning back towards the others. He missed what question Wedge had asked him.

* * *

On another continent, a lone figure stopped in the middle of a field and fell to his knees. He held his head and shook. Seconds slid into minutes. Finally he threw his head up with a sharp, pained cry.

It was over. He had done it. His legs, weaker than he anticipated, held up underneath him. One foot stepped in front of the other, heading toward a small, sad monument in the distance.

The Buster Sword was beginning to look worn, but he still pulled it from the ground. It was easier to do than he thought. He was stronger than he remembered being. The First Class uniform had the clip to carry the sword on his back.

Mako green eyes, surveyed the empty landscape with mild disdain. He had a limited time with this body after all. Perhaps three weeks if he was gentle.

More than enough to make his way back to Midgar...and make his first strike at ShinRa Tower.

He smiled at the thought...and shook a lock of blonde hair out of his face as he started off.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack stood beside Jessie, looking at the merchandise in Wall Market. They both agreed that she was the brains of this operation, willing to haggle and get what they needed for the mission, and he was the brawn...and her bodyguard. He now knew more than he ever wanted to about how to make a bomb big enough to take out a mako reactor and she had a good idea about what constituted as a decent sword. This would be the fourth shop they stepped into today.

Jessie scoured over some of the smaller stuff, keeping the shop keeper's attention, while Zack poured over the bigger weapons. He didn't have the highest expectations for them, but there had to be something halfway decent that wouldn't break the first time he used it.

He almost didn't believe when he saw it. The hilt was familiar, almost achingly so, reminding him of a time when the world seemed simple...or at least he was more naive.

A Standard Issue SOLDIER Second Class Broadsword. He hadn't held one since...since Angeal gave him the Buster. He sniffed once, his cue to Jessie.

"Anything you want dear?" she asked. Zack was relieved she didn't call him "snookums" this time. He shrugged noncommittally.

"It's not terrible," Zack said, obviously trying to be nice. The shopkeeper came out from behind the counter as Jesse came to cling to his arm, all starry-eyed and wanting to please. She gave him a wink as they started their slow walk through the blades until Jessie sweet talked them into selling them the sword, plus a few knives and nails, for nearly a third of the price, well under the allowance Barret gave them.

Zack resisted the urge to clip the sword on his back. He hadn't made a new magnet for it yet anyway. But his blood froze a little when he saw people parting for someone wearing dark blue. He didn't recognize them, which was a small relief, but he still locked eyes with the ground, searching for the quickest way out of their line of sight.

He didn't realize he had been running until Jessie caught up to him, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry," Zack said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"What happened?" she asked, "you look like you've seen a ghost." Zack scrubbed his hand through his head.

"I thought...nothing," Zack said, "I'm just paranoid is all."

"You don't like Turks either," she said. Zack smiled. He did like Jessie, she always gave you an easy way out.

"No," he said with a nod, "no I don't."

* * *

Aerith waited for Zack at the bar. She stood awkwardly on the front porch for a while. She jumped when the door opened. Tifa, the bartender, stepped beside her.

"You can come inside you know," she said, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh," Aerith said, "I don't mind...I just ran out of flowers and thought I'd wait for Zack. I didn't want to bug you." Tifa laughed.

"I wouldn't mind...and Marlene has been dancing at the window hoping you'd come in." Aerith looked behind Tifa and waved back at a wide-eyed Marlene.

"Where do you find flowers in Midgar?" Tifa asked, "I haven't seen any since I got here."

"I found them growing in a church over in Sector 5," Aerith said, "I made it a hobby to take care of them...and then Zack gave me the idea to sell them."

"Maybe you could show me sometime," Tifa said, "me and Marlene."

"Sure," Aerith said.

"Can I get you something to drink," Tifa asked, "We got a good water filter at the bar. Sometimes we can get news on the TV...until Barret starts yelling at it."

"Water sounds good," Aerith said, following Tifa inside. She beamed at Marlene as she came in.

* * *

Barret was fretting. Tifa knew that look on his face well enough. Their mission was tomorrow. Jessie said they were ready. Biggs and Wedge had the plan memorized, and Zack had all the weapons he needed.

Barret was running through all the ways it could go wrong...and if she was being honest, there were many. Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge all looked confident still. Zack looked a little concerned.

"No one is going to get hurt," Zack reiterated.

"Just the guards," Jesse said, "and us if we don't get out fast enough." Zack nodded, looking relieved. Tifa turned to Aerith, who was biting her lip. She reached over and touched her free hand. Aerith didn't pull away.

"Can Marlene and I visit tomorrow?" she asked quietly. Aerith blinked.

"I'll come show you guys over tomorrow morning," Aerith replied. They shared a smile.

* * *

Zack kept himself in the back, covering their tracks and making sure Biggs and Jessie could handle whatever guards this reactor had. The train had been easy, but he had no doubts it was going to get harder the further into the reactor they got.

Barret waved at him impatiently for him to catch up. He was getting more and more irritable as the mission wore on, but Zack figured it was his way of fretting over them. He cared about his people. Zack could recognize that.

They climbed into the elevator together. Barret ran through the plan one last time.

"Jessie, the new guy, and I go into the reactor," Barret said, "Biggs and Wedge, you-"

"Guard outside," Biggs said, "We know." Barret humphed and crossed his arms.

"The bomb has to go just above the manual controls," Jessie reminded them, "whoever sets it...you'll have to run like hell."

"I'll do it," Zack said. It felt like instinct to say it. He had his sword on his back and a good mission plan. It almost felt like the good old days. Barret eyed him.

"Like hell," Barret said, "My operation, remember."

"Then I'm going with you," Zack said. Barret stared at him for a long time, but said nothing. The elevator beeped and they filed out.

* * *

Tifa stared all around the run down church, feeling like a child. It reminded her of Nibelhiem...but in a gentle way. An old memory of being in the valley a few miles below with her mother. It was summer...flowers were blooming everywhere.

"It's not much," Aerith said, snapping her out of her reverie. Marlene was bent over the hole where the floorboards were pried up, staring at buds ready to bloom below.

"It's beautiful," Marlene said.

"I'm behind on weeding," Aerith said, "and watering. Sometimes some girls from this Sector take care of them for me. I tell them not to worry their parents by running here."

"Can I help?" Marlene asked. Aerith laughed.

"Sure, but it's pretty boring work," she said, "nothing too glamorous here." Aerith gave Marlene a hand into the flowers. Tifa looked at the windows a moment longer, then walked over to join them.

* * *

Zack knew there was something up thei the alarm that rang once the bomb was set. He pulled Barret away before the robot could pin him. He eyed it. Whatever these were...they looked a lot better than what ShinRa was making when he was a SOLDIER.

He pulled his sword out as Barret raised his gun arm. Barret nodded at him in thanks. Zack gave a small grin before making his first move.

* * *

"Do you really fight people with this?" Tifa asked, picking up her staff.

"Usually just little monsters," she said, "Most people leave me alone...I had a reputation of having some tough bodyguards so most people don't bother me."

"Where did you learn to use it?" Tifa asked.

"Zack taught me a little," she said, "I kinda taught myself a little more. What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Not many people don't know how to fight here," Aerith said.

"Oh...Hand to hand," she said, "I started training when I was a little girl." Aerith looked up.

"Really?"

"Do you want me to show you," Tifa said putting her hands on her hips.

"Kind of."

* * *

Zack knew Jessie was stuck just by the way she was standing. He rushed over, hoping they still had a minute or so left.

"Pull it back, and-there you go," he said.

"Thanks," she said. She ran ahead of him, rejoining with Biggs and Wedge. They had made it to their escape slide when it went off. There was a horrible creaking sound and then the ground rumbled beneath them. Jessie's eyes got wide.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Barret said patting her shoulder. The green glow slowly died replaced by a black smoke as the reactor shuddered and died.

"Alright, now split up before you get on the train," Barret said, "one at a time through the pipe."

* * *

Tifa had gone through one hand drill when they heard the sirens. All of them got quiet.

"They're okay," Aerith said, "I just...I have a feeling." Tifa nodded, but rubbed Marlene's shoulders reassuringly.

"Show me how to do this," Tifa asked the child.

* * *

Zack had his back turned from the troopers milling through the station. He pretended to be fiddling with the identification kiosk, and tried to look casual. Bored.

He could hear them questioning some of the people on the train. He smacked the machine once, like the guy next to him was doing. He breathed out when they filed out.

"Hey," Zack turned at the voice. The trooper's eyes widened a little when he saw Zack's face.

"Don't I know you from someplace?"

"No," Zack said.

"I never forget a face," the man said, "Can I see your identification?"

"Lost it," Zack said, too quickly it seemed, "Got mugged a few days ago. Can't get these machines to work."

"I swear I've seen you," the man said, "want me to try and help you out."

"It's fine," Zack said.

"You'll be able to get on the train with it," the man said. Zack felt panic closing in and with it came either the stupidest or most brilliant snap decision of his life.

Only a day later would he decide it was totally worth it.

* * *

Tifa and Marlene left Aerith at the church to make their way back to start opening up the bar. Tifa kept on her bright face for the girl, part of her worried sick. Another part, as strange as it was, believe Aerith's words. All of them were okay and they would be walking up to the bar in a few moments. She had lived long enough to know that most of the time her intuition was right.

She still breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the group walking up. Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge were surrounding Zack.

"You seriously jumped on a moving train," Biggs said, pulling at his hair, "that was...amazing."

"It was stupid," Barret corrected him.

"It was stupid," Zack said, "and fun." Zack returned the high-give Biggs offered him.

"It would have been perfect if my ID hack had worked," Jessie said with a sad smile.

"You'll get it right next time," Zack said, "to be honest, it was probably the glitchy system that threw you off more than anything. I tried using one of those kiosks...it kept giving me the same prompt over and over."

"It went well?" Tifa asked as they filed in.

Barret gave an annoyed sigh as Zack and the AVALANCHE trio came in...then his face smoothed back out.

"Yeah," Barret said, "It did. He earned his keep, I'll give him that. Still kind of a dumbass though."

* * *

Aerith walked a little closer to Zack as they made their way home from the church. He still had that aura around him...the sad crushing guilt. But she felt some remnant of the real Zack in him, like it woke up for a little bit.

"It go okay?" she asked.

"The bombing did," Zack said, "I...I messed up a little getting back. Someone...almost recognized me and I panicked." Aerith waited him out.

"I jumped on the train when it started to move," Zack said.

"You...what?"

"I made sure I was out of sight before I did it. I just had to get out of there, but the train was the only way back...so I jumped...and it was kind of fun." Aerith knew he was waiting for her to tell him it was stupid...but he was smiling at her.

He hadn't smiled in...

"Show off," Aerith said, leaning closer to him.

* * *

Just outside of Kalm, the Buster Sword was pulled roughly from a Fang. He frowned at the gore on the blade and wiped it off clumsily. He still wasn't quite used to this body, this sword. It frustrated him to no end.

Patience, patience and practice. He growled at the voice in his head. He knew what needed to be done.

Good.

He kept moving, towards the dark clouds in the distance that shrouded Midgar. He narrowed his eyes at it, at the part of ShinRa tower he could see. He'd be there soon.

Yes, but rest first. You need that body to last you until we finish the first strike. He knew it was right, even though he didn't want it to be.

Hold on to your anger. It will serve you well in the days to come. It will make you strong.

"I know," he snapped at it, "It worked well enough against you didn't it?" Instead of anger, he felt a dark humor settle over him. Like maniacal laugher on the other end of a phone call.

I will see you in the tower. Now get some rest, Cloud.


	4. Chapter 4

It had become routine. Zack had started leaving Elmyra's house far earlier than the other two women rose. He knew it was just safer. He was still a wanted man and he didn't know if the Turks still kept an eye on Aerith. He suspected it was so, but he had been a good distraction for them. He didn't want to put her in more danger than he already had.

Seventh Heaven, while not the most clandestine place, was a small step up. After the first mission, he definitely felt more welcome. Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge all welcomed him. Barret had started using his first name rather than "the new guy". Tifa, while still awkward and cold, offered him food and drink when she had it. Marlene had stopped hiding behind Barret to ask her if Aerith was coming. He always felt a little guilty when he told her no.

Zack still blinked when Barret pulled him aside to ask a favor.

"I'm...sorry?" Zack asked. Barret sighed.

"Materia," Barret repeated, "I never learned how to use it."

"Oh," Zack didn't know what to say. Then he had a thought he hadn't had for a while. What would Angeal do? It hurt less than he thought it would.

"Well...do you have a bracer?" Zack asked. By the look on Barret's face, the answer appeared to be no.

"Let's go find one," Zack said, "we might be able to attach it to your arm. You don't technically need one, but it's loads easier with one." Barret listened gruffly...but he listened.

Zack beamed when Barret cast a weak cure on Wedge, impressed at how quickly he learned. Barret tried to hand the borrowed Materia back, but Zack waved it off.

"I think most people should have their own Cure," Zack said, "I'm sure I'll find another one soon."

"Thanks," Barret said, equipping the Materia back into his bracer.

His favorite part was still meeting Aerith at the end of the day. He still wasn't sure...but her smile seemed warmer, more relieved.

Perhaps it was all getting better.

* * *

Aerith felt horribly distracted as she tended to her flowers. She knew this morning she could not handle selling flowers today. That, and Zack asked her not to.

It was another bombing day. Zack had been telling her about it for a few weeks, then Tifa, finally Barret Wallace had come up to her.

"Tifa wants to come with us this time," he said, "and...I don't wanna leave Marlene alone. She's taken quite a liking to you, and I'm willing to pay-" Aerith quieted him with a touch on his arm.

"I'd be happy to watch Marlene," Aerith said.

She smiled as the little girl, carefully pulled up the weeds around the flowers. She kept feeling like something was about to go very wrong. She kept glancing up at the sky.

She heard the explosion and her heart rate spiked. It wasn't until someone horribly familiar fell into the church that she panicked. Marlene screamed when she recognized her.

* * *

Zack stretched his arm out to help Tifa after the Air Buster machine blew up. He was past caring about anyone recognizing him. The catwalk had blown up and she couldn't reach the top without letting go. He didn't know if the reactor bomb would reach out here, but he wasn't going to just sacrifice Tifa just in case.

He owed her that much.

The ShinRa helicopter buffeted the air around them, but Zack still reached.

"Tifa!" he yelled. She looked up at him, then to the reactor, then back.

"I'll be okay," she said, "Tell Barret, I'm going to be fine."

"No," he called, "You can make it." She smiled sadly at him...then she let go.

* * *

Aerith ran over to Tifa. She was still alive...but she didn't know how hurt she was. Marlene wept over her body. Aerith felt for a pulse.

"She's gonna be okay," Aerith said, "Marlene, she's going to be fine, just..." Already the wind was coming up through her. Marlene watched her with wide eyes. The world tinged green for a moment and leaves and petals whipped around them.

Aerith took in a breath as the wind pulled itself around Marlene and Tifa, not knowing which person Aerith meant to heal.

The moment it died down, Tifa sat up with a groan and a heavy cough.

"Tifa!" Marlene cried and jumped on her. Aerith heaved a sigh in relief.

* * *

Zack hung his head when he told the others about Tifa. Barret was the one who finally touched him. He gave Zack a light shove

"Hey," he said, "If she said she's gonna be fine, then she's gonna be fine."

* * *

Tifa coughed and held her head when Marlene jumped on her.

"Marlene, don't jump on her."

"Tifa! Tifa!" Marlene cried, "You're okay!"

"Wha?" She looked around Aerith's church, wondering how on Gaia she got here of all places.

"You fell through the ceiling and...and you weren't moving, than Aerith prayed for something...and you woke up!" Marlene said.

"Marlene, let her take it easy," Aerith said. Tifa looked up at her, rubbing at her head.

"Are you okay?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah," Tifa said, "Yeah, I think so." She stood up, stretching out. Everything seemed to be working and in the right spot.

"Sorry...about the flowers," Tifa said.

"It's okay," Aerith said, "They might bounce back. I'm just glad you're alright." Tifa nodded.

"The others should have made it," she trailed off when she looked towards the entrance. Aerith looked over at Reno...and the troopers he brought with him. Goddammit, this was not her day.

"Sorry yo," Reno said, he at least had the decency to look upset about it, "hate to break up a party."

"Take Marlene to the back," Aerith said, "I know a way out."

* * *

Zack couldn't stay with the others. They were talking about trying to find out how ShinRa knew which reactor they would hit. Something about a guy in Wall Market. Zack would get a re-cap later.

If Tifa was...then...Zack blamed himself. Could have tried harder to reach her. Could have jumped down to try and boost her up.

He knew the others would hold out hope until the truth stared them in the face. Luckily for him, the truth landed directly on top of him.

* * *

Aerith high-fived Marlene after she pushed over a barrel that took out a trooper and let her run up to the second story. Tifa made short work of her own trooper and followed them up to the rafter. Tifa saw the hole they were going towards.

"Really?" she asked. Aerith smiled at her apologetically.

"That's the hole Zack fell through," Aerith said, "We can get out on the rooftops."

"Have you done this before?" Tifa asked.

"Umm...no?" Aerith said, "but do you have a better idea?" Tifa paused then turned to Marlene.

"Climb on my back sweetheart," she said, "and hold on tight."

The roofs were surprisingly even and sturdy. There were only a few jumps that made Tifa nervous, but the rest were easy peasy.

Then she slipped...and landed on someone. She started to apologize and then she heard Zack's voice say.

"Oh thank the gods you're alive."

* * *

Zack did not take the news that the Turks had come into the church very well. He refused to leave the girls alone, so the all walked together back to Sector 6 and Elmyra's house. Marlene gasped when she saw Aerith's garden at home. Aerith laughed.

"I thought you might like it," she said.

Elmyra stopped in the doorway and shook her head when she saw all of them. Aerith laughed at her expression as she led them inside. Zack had asked Tifa if she was okay 6 times so far.

"I told you," she said, "I'm fine."

"But its-" Zack started.

"You know how much of a cushion those flowers give," Tifa said with a smirk. Zack closed his mouth.

"She told you about that huh?" Zack said sheepishly.

"It's one way to make an impression," Aerith said. Tifa snickered at that. Elmyra was busy getting acquainted with Marlene. Aerith had them all sit at the table and they began to get the whole story straight.

"So...we should find out how ShinRa knew which reactor you would attack," Aerith said.

"We?" Zack said, "Aerith, I don't think-"

"Zack," Aerith said, "this isn't the first time the Turks have come for me. The safest thing for me to do...is not be where they think they can find me...that means I'm coming with you."

"You're better off not arguing," Elmyra told him gravely. Marlene was having the time of her life learning how to make cookies.

"Don Corneo," Tifa said, "We know he has ties to ShinRa...and we think he's the main leak for a lot of anti-ShinRa groups. We can use him to get dish on ShinRa...if we're careful. He's always in that mansion in Wall Market"

"Alright then," Zack said. It sounded pretty easy.

"One problem," Tifa said, "It's hard to even get inside...except if you're a pretty girl. He has a...little deal going on that girls who sleep with him can get...a lot of money. He picks just one out of all the girls who show up."

"You're not going in there alone," Zack said.

"I'll go with her," Aerith volunteered.

"No," Zack said.

"What else are we going to do?" Tifa asked, "No offense Zack, but you're not exactly pretty...or female."

"Well..." Aerith said, "he only has to look that way." Zack did not like the look on her face.

* * *

"This is a fucking perverted scavenger hunt," Zack said when he stepped out of the Honey Bee Inn. The men around Aerith dispersed. She was busily counting a lot gil as he approached.

"What were you up to?" he asked.

"Selling flowers," she said innocently. He held out the underwear he'd procured, but she refused with that same damn smirk on her face.

"Too big for me," she said, "must be for you."

"You both are really lucky I like you a lot," Zack grumbled.

"Come on," Aerith said, "Tifa got the dressmaker back. He's pretty excited to make yours."

Tifa was already dressed, tugging at the hem that looked as short as it probably felt. She looked good though.

"You're turn," Aerith said pushing him into the dressing room. Zack glared at the purple monstronsity waiting for him in there.

At least it wasn't as itchy as it looked.

"Where are we putting our real clothes?" Zack asked.

"There's a bag in there," Tifa called.

"Where's the wig?" Zack asked.

"Here," Aerith started. Zack stuck his arm out before she could open the sheet.

The girls looked far too excited to see him emerge.

"Damn," Tifa said, sounding impressed.

"You look so pretty...Zacaria." Zack shook his head at them.

* * *

"You know what, man," Zack said glaring at the sad excuse of a human being on the bed, "you have terrible taste in women." He was not expecting to be the one picked. He didn't look that pretty, right. The words Don Corneo had used was "healthy looking".

He squirmed around on the bed as Zack, Aerith, and Tifa surrounded him.

"Talk or I'll cut them off," Zack said. The Don told them ShinRa knew where Barret's hideout was

"You'll talk," Tifa said, "or I'll smash them." She cracked her knuckles as she leaned forward. The Don admitted he told Heidegger.

"You'll talk," Aerith said, coldly, "or I'll rip them off." And then they all knew ShinRa's plan. They were going to drop the plate at Sector 7. Tifa looked to Zack, looking worried.

And then Don Corneo pulled the lever and dropped the floor on them. But Zack didn't care, they had bigger worries.

"Hey," Zack said, catching up to Aerith, "That was some act you had in there."

"Who said it was an act?" Aerith said climbing through the broken trains.

"You know...I am now madly in love with you." She shook his head at him and caught up to Tifa.

"Hey," he said to Tifa, "If we don't hear fighting, it's a good thing." She nodded back at him, but still moved forward. They had to make it.

* * *

He had arrived at Midgar. Within a few minutes he had killed a Shinra worker and taken his ID. His eye was on the tower. He humphed at it. There was more security here than he remembered.

Have more patience, merely require some sort of distraction to gain entry inside.

"I know," he hissed. Invisible fingers threaded through his hair ever so gently, teasing him with how close to his goal he was. He couldn't run out of time now. He was so close.

We will succeed Cloud. Mother is here, once you have her, we have won.

"Then I'll have to have a plan inside," he said.

You learn fast Cloud.

"I learned from the best," Cloud replied. The vibrations in his body felt like laughter. The clone's body knew reunion was close, it was making the messages clearer and clearer.

He stayed near the tower, watching people come in and out with nothing but utter contempt.

That is...until he saw the people who would help him get inside.


End file.
